sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Charmy Bee
Charmy Bee (チャーミー・ビー, Chāmī Bī) is a very cheerful, over-energetic anthropomorphic honeybee who appears Sonic Pokémon series. He is an extremely hyperactive six-year old kid with a big heart and the youngest member of the Chaotix Detective Agency, which he helped found. He often plays tricks on his friends, takes everything literally, and is very naive. While Charmy is always hyperactive, bee-brained, loud, immature and often gets on his teammates' nerves, his tracking skills are nonetheless an invaluable assist to the Chaotix Detective Agency and a crucial part of their team. As such, both Vector and Espio treat Charmy as their equal. Apperance :Voice actor: Amy Birnbaum (English), Yōko Teppōzuka (Japanese) Charmy is a black-and-yellow striped bee. Charmy is generally smaller than average in height; while more consistent in later years, early on his size would vary wildly from one appearance to the next. To explain this inconsistency, he was said to have the ability to change between his normal size and a much smaller mode for flight; however, this itself was inconsistently used and later largely ignored as his game redesign better established his height. In the Young Days When Charmy was younger, he wore a black flight helmet with red trim and goggles, white gloves, and white and red sneakers. His shoulders were red. He typically had a single black stripe on each antenna. His past age was 6. In Present Time Charmy now wore an orange vest with a bee emblem on the left, white and orange shoes, and white gloves cuffed with black. The red shoulders became black and the antennae now sport three black stripes each. His eyes are orange-amber, current age remains unknown, height is 70 cm. (2 ft. 3 in.), and weight is 10 kg. (22 lbs.) Possible Future Gallery Personality Charmy is hyperactive and scatterbrained, and not too bright. Because he is a child, he would rather play than work, as shown in the Chaotix' first level of Heroes Saga. When the team is receiving their first mission at the beachy Seaside Hill, Charmy is hovering around singing "Sea, sea, sea". However, he is also very friendly, lighthearted and cheerful. Due to his age, he is not as skilled a detective as Vector or Espio, but he is nonetheless valuable to the team. It is possible he is also greedy like Vector, as they had dollar signs in their eyes when their client promised a large payment (Heroes Saga), although, as children are wanting to do, he may just be emulating Vector's behavior. He shows a deep respect, even admiration, for Shadow in the Black Arms Saga. When watching Shadow in action, to which Charmy says, "Shadow, you're so cool!" Relationships Friends/Allies *Chaotix Detective Agency **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Mighty the Armadillo *Ash Ketchum *Christopher Thorndyke *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *Sonic the Hedgehog *Thomas Jones *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Amy Rose *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Scarlet Garcia Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Jake **Meowth *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Metal Sonic Abilities and Powers Charmy, like many other Sonic characters, can run at high speeds, but is mostly known for his flying ability, as he is the flight character for Team Chaotix in Heroes Saga. He can use his stinger as a method of attack when he is alone and has the ability to somehow warp between large flowers, thus helping him and his friends to get around obstacles and complete their missions more quickly. In the game, if the team does not get all of the items by the time they finish a zone, Charmy can activate a flower and take them back to the beginning of the level. He also has acute hearing and is good at finding lost objects. Like other flight members in Sonic Heroes, Charmy can use Thunder Shoot, a move in which he charges his friends with electricity and kicks them at enemies. In Sonic Heroes, it is shown that Charmy is strong enough to lift both Espio and Vector off the ground and carry them whilst flying for a limited amount of time. Though he doesn't seem to excel at it, Charmy also plays drums during the "Chaotix Recital" Team Blast. Weaknesses History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Bees Category:Mobians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Chaotix Category:Fly Type characters